Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder
by Izumi-Kitthiee
Summary: "Afronta las consecuencias, el culpable eres tú " Duras palabras chocan destinos ... AD: Lemon, Situaciones difíciles Homenaje a la canción "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder" de Kagamine Rin y Len (Link en el fic) UA. [Terminado! :D]
1. Un cálido encuentro

_Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder_

**_Bulma x Vegeta_**

**Advertencia:**

Contiene partes** "Lemon**" Así que si no eres lo suficiente** maduro **para** afrontar **situaciones así**, entonces NO LO LEAS!**

**Universo alterno.**

**PD:**

Para aclarar, Bulma tiene 16 años y Vegeta 17, están en época de invierno

El fic está inspirado en la canción "Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder" interpretada por los Vocaloids Kagamine Rin y Len, pueden escucharla con esta terminación **/watch?v=1Qdz0eFlLmM**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 1 **

**"Una situación peligrosa"**

**_Bulma POV's _**

Una simple situación, te puede llevar a pensar otras cosas, mira profundamente en tus pensamientos, las consecuencias de un simple acto afectan pensamientos y hacen que dudes de tu existencia, solamente tengo 16 años, quiero mucho a mi novio, Vegeta, aparenta frío, pero muy en el fondo el es un chico tierno.

Hace 3 días salió de viaje, no eh tenido contacto con el, nada… Hoy ya es el 3º día, se supone que llega hoy, estoy donde me dijo que esperara, en el parque, es invierno, y mi capucha no me abriga del todo, mis piernas, cubiertas con una licra, no es lo suficientemente abrigadora para mis piernas, estas botas larguísimas, es de lo único de lo que no me quejo.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, siento como si él estuviera cerca… unas manos rodean mi cintura, viro, genial … mi conciencia me engaña de nuevo, lo extraño mucho, se hace de noche y el atardecer pasa, me siento sola e indefensa, el me hace falta, necesito sus abrazos, sus besos y sus muy escasos _"Te amo_" , lo necesito junto a mí.

Unos rodean mi cintura, vamos conciencia, no me engañes otra vez, no es gracioso

- Bulma… - alguien susurra a mi oído, su aliento caliente choca contra mi oreja, esto si es real

- Ve-Vegeta? – dije insegura, mi mente puede hacer cualquier cosa para caer en sus bromas

- Así es – un cálido beso se reflejo en mi mejilla

Viré y lo vi a el, un abrazo cálido se presencio entre los dos, un calor acogedor se apoderaba de mí, tanto tiempo sin verlo, solo 3 días y para mí era todo un año.

- ¿Vamos a tu casa? – Dijo Vegeta – Queda más cerca ¿no?

-Así es – Dije y luego esbocé una sonrisa

Durante el camino, podía admirar en sus ojos que le hice mucha falta, igual que el a mi

Su viaje, al parecer, a él no le fue muy interesante, pues para mi, si lo hubiera sido.

Nos adentramos a mi casa, encendí la chimenea y me senté en el sofá junto el, recosté mi cabeza contra su brazo y admiré un portarretratos en donde estábamos el y yo sonriendo, bueno, el no exactamente pero igual es una linda foto.

El giró mi cara para encontrársela con la de él y me beso, extrañaba ese dulce manjar que proviene de su boca, tan dulce, tan… adictivo es como… una droga. El beso se tornó apasionado y caliente, ni un rastro de "Razón" en mi cabeza, esto es malo.

~Fin del POV's~

Vegeta metía su lengua como intruso en la boca de su novia, ellos son necesitaban mutuamente, y seguían el juego del otro, un juego caótico será liberado en la sala de la inocente chica.

Se quitaban sus ropas desesperados, era la primera vez que se descontrolaban de esa manera, sus ojos reflejaban lujuria, esos demonios encerrados en sus cuerpos serían liberados en pocos instantes, la droga no siempre es buena, descontrola y le decimos adiós a nuestro _sentido de razón_.

Pantalones abajo, ropa interior tirada, camisas por doquier, suplicas inundan la habitación

-Hazlo ya – suplicaba Bulma, la pobre perdió la razón y en momentos perderá algo que guardó por muchos años, su _virginidad_.

- Segura? – Es un milagro que él fuera precavido, la virginidad de los dos se irá por siempre, estando consiente de que no volverá más.

Vegeta introdujo suavemente su pene dentro de su novia, ella se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de su compañero, invitándolo a profundizar su miembro dentro de ella, enterrándolo por completo; movimientos suaves se emplean en el acto de la fogosa habitación en la que habitan

-_adiós virginidad _– susurra Bulma al sentir el miembro de su amigo entrando y saliendo de su intimidad

Su acto siguió hasta que el primer clímax llenó sus cuerpos, los dos se separaron y se sumergieron en sus pensamientos

-Vegeta … - Dijo Bulma preocupada

- No usamos condón – Dijo despacio la joven

- No pasa nada, ¿imagino que casi estás cerca de tus días no pasa nada no? – Dijo con seguridad el muchacho que se encontraba al lado de ella

- Si lo dices así… no me pasará nada – Dijo ella pensativa, la seguridad de su amigo le daba tranquilidad interna

_"Espera a que las consecuencias vengan, rogaras nunca haberlo hecho, disfruta mientras no sufras en tu interior" _

**Continuará**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Este es el fin del capítulo 1, espero les haya gustado!, hasta la próxima :3 Disculpen que haya sido algo corto u.u"**


	2. Consecuencias, Cruda verdad

Capitulo 2

**_"Consecuencias"_**

**Advertencia:**

**El capitulo contiene violencia y lenguaje soez**

**Los personajes son de Akira Toriyama © y la historia me pertenece**

**Izumi Kitthiee**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Una semana después_**

**"Bulma POV'S"**

El… ah cambiado, después de nuestro encuentro aquella vez en mi casa.

Todos los días llega a mi casa, y tenemos sexo, siento que la relación ya no está funcionando, cuando salimos, siempre mira a otras chicas, siempre que le voy a decir algo me mira friamente.

Ayer tuvimos sexo, pero… me comienzo a sentir mal… me dan ganas de vomitar, tengo dolores de cabeza, y además de ello, estoy sufriendo por el hecho de que Vegeta… ya no me ama, ya no me lo dice, ni expresa, sus ojos no muestran el mismo brillo, el no es el mismo que conocí, pero a pesar de ello, no eh terminado con el, esperaré saber que me pasa, y cuando lo sepa, espero que por lo menos esté junto a mí, lo que creó que me está**_ pasando _**siento que no lo va a llevar de la mejor manera.

Tomé mi abrigo y caminé hasta la farmacia

-Buenas… - Dije, no veía a nadie en el mostrador

-Buenos días jovencita, ¿En que puedo ayudarle? – Dijo muy amable el señor

-¿Tiene de esos aparatitos para… - el hombre frunció el seño con curiosidad- el embarazo?

-Emmm…Si ¿desea uno? – Dijo el señor mirándome de reojo

-Si, por favor – el hombre me lo entregó en una bolsa y dejé el dinero en el mostrador

-Gracias por su compra! – dijo el hombre mientras agitaba su mano hacia mí yo hice lo mismo y esbocé una sonrisa

Al llegar a mi casa, con mucho temor, me hice el examen, las instrucciones decían

ROJO- No está embarazada, VERDE- si lo está

...

Era de esperarse, unas lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos, había salido… **verde**

Puse mi mano apretando mi pecho, ahora imagínese ¿Qué dirá el cuando se entere que va a ser papá? Solo pensar eso, me desgarra el corazón, pero… cálmate, puedes hacerle daño al bebé.

**_Al día siguiente…_**

Debía armarme de valor por la tarde, en este momento, le diré… la consecuencia de nuestras noches

-Contesta- susurré, el teléfono sonaba y sonaba y no contestaba

-Aló?-dijo el con mucha curiosidad para saber quien era y que quería, Al fin!

-Hola Vegeta- instantáneamente reconoció mi voz

-Hola-dijo secamente, las cosas huelen mal por aquí

-Necesito que vengas a mi casa- traté de hablar con la mejor normalidad posible

-OK…voy enseguida-respondió algo emocionado, imagino que pensó que íbamos a tener sexo cierto? Pues, se equivoca

Esperé a su llegada y 10 minutos después, oí que el tocaba, abrí y el cerró la puerta tras de sí

-Y bien? Que quieres que hagamos- dijo el frotando sus manos, hacía mucho frío

-Necesito hablar contigo-dije secamente

-Vas a terminar con…migo?-dijo el curioso

-No

-Entonces que?

-Recuerdas que estas últimas noches hemos tenido sexo cierto?

-Aja y que tiene?

-Estoy embarazada- sin mas preámbulos, lo dije y dicho está

Su cara quedó paralizada, esa expresión no me gustó para nada

-Vamos a tener un **bebé** -dije, recalcando la palabra "bebé"

-Estas mintiendo? No me agradan las bromas- el entrecerró sus ojos, su cara estaba llena de angustia, ups, de esto no saldrá nada bueno…

-No te miento Vegeta, voy a tener un bebé

-Serás tu quien lo tendrá no yo – cuando dijo eso alzo la voz y mostró ira en sus ojos

-P-pero como?! Es hijo tuyo también!- dijo furiosa, como osa a alzarme la voz de ese modo?!, y menos negando la existencia de su hijo en mi vientre

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas concebido ese bebé! A lo mejor ni es mío!

-Pero si con el único que me eh acostado es solamente conmigo, y aún así te atreves a negarme que es tu hijo?! Yo sí eh visto que andas con otras! Pero yo aún así te amo y no te dejo aunque andes con zorras, siempre me obligaste a tener sexo contigo! Al principio, ósea los primeros 3 días, si lo hicimos porque queríamos, luego me mirabas feo y me obligabas a tener sexo contigo! Últimamente me haz tratado como, como… una muñeca de trapo que solo usas para tu satisfacción personal

Vegeta quedó atónito ante lo que le dije, en su mano se formó un puño y lo dirigió cerca de mi cara

-De ese hijo te encargas tú, porque mió no es – Dijo el alejando el puño de mi cara

-Pero Vegeta! Porque rayos no me crees?!- de mis ojos brotaron unas lágrimas

-Entonces si es mió, no dejaré que nazca que ese mocoso que interrumpe mi vida sexual- dirigió su puño a mi vientre y me golpeó muy fuerte

-NO! QUE HACES?! EL BEBÉ! NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAS ESO A UNA CRIATURA TAN INOCENTE IDIOTA! COMO PUTA MADRE SE TE OCURRE HACERLE DAÑO A UN BEBÉ?! INSENSIBLE, PORQUE NO LOGRAS ACEPTAR QUE ES TUYO Y PUNTO, LO TRAJÍSTE AL MUNDO TU MISMO! Y ENCIMA DE ESO NIEGAS TODO LO QUE TE DIGO?!

Su rostro se enrojeció de furia y me gritó

-EH ESTADO ACOSTANDOME CON OTRAS PORQUE YA ME ABURRISTE, EH CAMBIADO ESTÚPIDA! Y AHORA COMO EXCUSA ME DICES QUE TIENES UN HIJO MIÓ

-RECUERDA QUE NUNCA USAMOS PROTECCIÓN TARADO!

- NO DESEO SABER DE TI Y MUCHOS MENOS DEL MOCOSO QUE TIENES AHÍ- dijo señalando mi vientre- ME LARGO, OLVIDATE DE QUE ME VOLVERÁS A VER ZORRA

Tomé su brazo, no dejaría que se fuera y me dejara a mí con algo que desde un principio fue culpa de los dos

-No, ni se te ocurra que te irás, aunque no me quieras, tendrás que quedarte, tu eres su padre y el bebé deberá conocerte y crecer contigo, crecer como familia todos juntos…

-NI LOCO CREAS QUE ME VOY A ENCARGAR DE ESA COSA! SI ME VAS A ENCERRAR EN ESTA RELACIÓN, SI ES ASÍ, TERMINAMOS! –mi corazón se rompió inmediatamente con sus palabras- PREFIERO MORIRME

-Estas cavando tu propia tumba…- le susurré cerca

-PUES MEJOR! SABES UNA COSA – Corrió a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo entre sus manos [hay una cámara de seguridad en la cocina]- ADIÓS- Inmediatamente Bulma prendió la cámara de seguridad si pensaban que ella lo había asesinado, ella tendría pruebas de que el mismo se suicido y con mucho dolor, miró atentamente como Vegeta se cortaba el cuello- ¿¡NO VEGETA!? PORQUE LO HACES? NO!-, estrangulándose, dejando el cuchillo a la mitad de su cuello, dejando de respirar, los llantos de Bulma se escuchaban muy altos.

-¿Por qué? PORQUE? IDIOTA! – sus lágrimas eran inevitables ante lo sucedido

Ahora tendré que cuidar al bebé sola, evitando a toda costa, contarle que su padre se suicidó negando su existencia

….

La sirena de los policías suena alrededor del barrio, los vecinos se asoman y se preguntas "¿Que habrá pasado en casa de tan inocente chica?"

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, joven … - dijo el policía que interrogaba viendo el cadáver

- Es que yo estoy embarazada y le dije y-y-y el negaba que yo lo estaba y me grito y me p-pegó y luego se suicidó el mismo – era inevitable que Bulma llorase por lo ocurrido, su tartamudeó era constante y el frió era una de las cosas que acompañaba la escena

- … con que un intento de suicidio de parte del jovencito – el policía tomó nota sobre el asunto – La veremos en juicio en 3 días ¿esta bien?

-E-esta bien… estaré allá – dije mientras los policías se iban pero, un quedó atrás y se acercó hacía a mi

-Lo siento mucho…suerte- me deseó un policía de ojos verdes y cabello castaño

-Gracias…-susurré

La vida será dura para mi y para ti bebé…

Continuará…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Snif, Snif **; - ; lloré mientras escribía el fic, mañana salgo de vacaciones y eso quiere decir que podré terminar el fics y hacer nuevos *-* espero que les haya gustado! Lo trataré de seguir mañana, ojalá les sea de su agrado el capitulo

**_Hasta mañana :) _**

**_Izumi Kitthiee ©_**

**All characters are of Akira Toriyama ©**


	3. Reflexiona

Capitulo 3

"Reflexiona"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Desde el cielo, un joven frío podía ver lo que le había ocasionado a su novia…

-Lo siento.-Murmuró el alma del joven pelinegro sobre una nube, el fondo de sí dolía, sin razón, el mismo le hizo daño a ella y a su hijo.

Su alma no podía vivir en el paraíso, hasta que a la persona que le hizo daño, sane la herida que él le causo, hasta entonces, tendrá que cuidar de ella y su hijo, de lo contrario, será hundido en el infierno.

**Vegeta POV'S **

Lo siento tanto Bulma, sé que no suelo expresar mis sentimientos, es porque de pequeño, mis papás nunca me demostraron que realmente me querían, sentía que todo era falso, y la culpa me invadía, ciertamente, tenía miedo, y lo acepto, me pareció más fácil hacerte sufrir, de verdad lo siento Bulma, pero, creo que nunca te lo dije, pero soy esquizofrénico, por lo tanto, a veces suelo ver cosas y ellas me hablan y me dicen que hacer, pero a pesar de eso, trate de luchar con esos pensamientos, algo en ese momento, susurraba en mi mente que hiciera todo lo que hice, sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido, vuelvo a pensar con claridad, quisiera sentir a mi hijo cuando nazca, prometo cuidarte desde ahora, sin importar lo que te haya hecho, _Te amo Bulma_.

**Fin del POV'S**

Bulma lloraba inconsolablemente en su cuarto, apretaba las sábanas que tenía enfrente, los últimos momentos memorables con él fueron los peores, una pelea y finalmente su muerte, era trágico, algo inimaginable para ella, igualmente, frustrante.

**3 días después…**

Bulma vestía una chaqueta marrón con una bufanda rosa y un vestido celeste con unas botas largas, había llegado a la corte con la cinta que mostraba lo ocurrido

-Ponga la cinta-Dijo la juez secamente mientas veía fijamente al televisor

Todo se reproducía, tenía que ver la masacre que se hizo Aquella tarde, los sollozos se escuchaban, la mirada atónita de todos, los ojos se cierran con fuerza, todo era raro y horrible.

-Párela-Dijo la juez

Bulma lloraba bajo sus mangas, pero debía controlarse, el juicio continuaba, la respuesta se acercaba.

El alma de Vegeta estaba presente, Bulma lo sentía, él estaba parado ahí detrás de ella, el los veía a todos, pero nadie lo veía a él

-Sus padres? – le preguntó la juez a Bulma, esta alzó la mirada apenadamente, nada hubiera pasado si el no hubiera hecho esto

-Murieron- respondió la voz quebradiza de Bulma

-Vive sola?- Pregunto la juez

-Así es- dijo ella

-De que se mantiene?-Preguntó la juez con curiosidad

-Trabajo- Dijo Bulma con seriedad

-OH, ya veo.. Usted es considerada inocente…_suerte con su hijo_- Esa última frase de la juez lo dijo con n tono de lástima, seguidamente ella se retiró igual que todos los demás, pero dejando a Bulma sola.

-Disculpe señorita- los ojos de Bulma se dirigieron al policía que vigilaba la parte principal de la corte, donde ella se encontraba sola, según ella, pero ahí estaba Vegeta, admirando a Bulma sin poder tocar su cabello- El próximo caso comenzará dentro de unos minutos, podría retirarse?

-Claro- respondió dulcemente la joven de cabellos azules que miraba con desasosiego el lugar

La joven salió del lugar camino a su casa, dispuesta a seguir con su vida y con la de su _bebé_.

**_Continuara…_**

**_N.A:_** (Eso significa Nota de la Autora xD) Bueno, el esperado capitulo llegó a ustedes, ciertamente, la historia es muy triste y dramática, igualmente, eh tratado de mejorar mi escritura y utilizar palabras interesantes que los deje pegados a la historia x3 En fin, Mañana subiré capitulo así que…Hasta mañana!


	4. Esperanzas

Capitulo 4

"Esperanzas"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Bulma POV'S**

Hoy tenemos una cita en el doctor, podré conocer que género será mi bebé ¿No te emociona que mamá te vea, eh bebe? Sentía hacía pequeñas pataditas, así es, esta es la razón por la que sigo viviendo, por esa pequeña criaturita necesitará de mi toda su vida, la personita que tanto amo, ese es mi bebé… Eh pensado en el nombre del bebé, si llegará a ser niña la llamaría…em… ¿Natasha? Y si fuera niño… sinceramente… no lo sé.

**_En el Hospital…_**

El doctor ponía una especie de crema sobre mi vientre hinchado a causa del bebé que residía dentro de mi, que yo recuerde, la familia de Vegeta nunca me ayudo en lo del caso del bebé, me miraban como una asesina ¡pero eso no fue mi culpa!

-Bien, Señorita Briefs, el bebé es…- El Doctor examinaba tratando de confirmar su hipótesis

-Es? – Dijo Bulma emocionada

-Es Varón- Agregó el Doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Gyaaaaaaaa! Voy a tener un niño! – Lágrimas de felicidad se asomaban por el rostro de la joven

-Felicidades- Dijo el doctor al ver el alegre rostro de la futura madre

-Gracias- Sonrió alegremente la chica

Seguidamente, Bulma se retiró de la sala, no sin antes volver a dar las gracias por la amabilidad del doctor, luego, se fue.

Vegeta la seguía a donde fuera, a pesar de que ella no lo viera, pero lo sentía.

-¿Como le pondré al pequeñín que tengo aquí?- Se pregunto a sí misma- Rayrol?, no muy feo, ¿Guillermo?... naaaa, no me gusta- Bulma reflexiono un momento- Trunks, se llamará Trunks- Ella dijo eso con mucha seguridad.

Vegeta esbozo una gran sonrisa y abrazó ficticiamente a la madre de su hijo, ella sentía un pequeño calor rodearla

-Hola Vegeta- dijo en susurro, ella sabia que el estaba con ella y que no la iba a dejar.

Ella se quedó así unos momentos y luego siguió caminando a casa, solo faltaban 5 meses para que se escuchara esa voz traviesa que solamente quería estar con su madre, esa idea, emocionaba mucho a Bulma.

* * *

**1 mes después…**

**_{Vegeta POV'S}_**

¿Por qué me suicide? Fui tan tonto… Ahora Bulma y Trunks estan sin mi, Trunks… ese nombre me gusta, espero que ese chico sea fuerte y haga feliz a Bulma.

Solo deso lo mejor para ustedes, porque siempre estaré a tu lado Bulma y al de Trunks también...

* * *

Bulma se emocionaba más con cada día que pasaba, el hecho de tener a un bebé suyo en sus brazos la emocionaba…

_Continuara…_

* * *

**N.A: **Holuuu! Disculpen que sea tan corto pero es que me gusta dejar la intriga :3

Los adoro! Dejen su reviews! Hasta Luego :3


	5. Bienvenido, Trunks

**~o~o~o~**

Capitulo 5

Bienvenido, Trunks

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hey linda!- Alguien abría la puerta y una voz femenina se escuchaba

-Hola Chi-Chi!- Decía la peliazul sentada en el sofá con un gran vientre hinchado, estaba en el 8º mes de embarazo, ella esta realmente emocionada

Hace 3 meses, Bulma había conocido a Chi-Chi

~Flashback~

Bulma caminaba con una bolsa llena de verduras, siempre con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Vegeta estaba con ella, su herida había sanado y él logró ir al cielo y desde una nube, la veía, y de vez en cuando bajaba para acompañarla. Mientras tanto en el mercado Bulma iba a ser atacada por ladrón…

-Déme todo su dinero- Dijo el ladrón en voz alta poniendo una pistola al lado de la cabeza de Bulma

-Debería darte vergüenza! Ella es una mujer embarazada- un chica de cabello azabache vestida con un kimono se había acercado adoptando una postura de pelea

El ladrón permaneció con sus amenazas

-Si no me da todo su dinero le dispararé en la cabeza- la chica de cabellos azules había quedado en shock, incapaz de moverse, temerosa…

-¿Por Kami, Vegeta donde estas?- se preguntó en susurro la joven peliazul con angustia

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!- se escucho a la pelinegra darle una patada en el estómago al ladrón haciendo que este cayera hacía atrás dejándolo inconsciente

-Eso te pasa por estúpido!- Afirmo la pelinegra burlándose del inconsciente ladrón que se encontraba en el suelo

En ello se acercó un policía y, admirando la situación que se presentaba ante el, miró con asombro a la pelinegra de nombre, hasta ahora desconocido.

-Muchas gracias por detener al ladrón señorita- Dijo el policía aún atónito de lo ocurrido

-No hay de que- sonrió victoriosa de ser la ganadora del combate

Bulma salió de su shock y habló…

-Gracias- la peliazul sonrió

-No hay de que, en fin, me tengo que ir- dijo ella sin más preámbulos, volteándose para irse lejos…

-Oye! Espera! – gritó Bulma detrás de la pelinegra

-¿Qué pasa?- Gritó alarmada la pelinegra asombrada por la reacción de la peliazul

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó dulcemente la peliazul

-Milk, pero me dicen "Chi-Chi"- Agregó la pelinegra, mostrando una agradable sonrisa a la peliazul

-¿Estas muy ocupada en este momento?- preguntó la peliazul

-No.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa a tomar una taza de café?-preguntó la chica de los ojos azules

-Esta bien, con gusto

De esa manera, se volvieron más amigas, esos recuerdos eran muy raros pero buenos, a Bulma le agrada encontrar buenos amigos, porque los más raros, son los más especiales…

~Fin del Falshback~

* * *

Todos los días venía Chi-Chi a cuidar y charlar con su amiga Bulma, después aproximadamente 1 mes después, era una tarde hermosa en que la brisa recorría la casa…

Bulma estaba haciendo "Zapping" mientras veía la televisión y Milk estaba dormida en el hombro de su amiga, derepente, Bulma siente una contracción.

-"Es solo una, todavía no está listo"- pensó la futura madre

Otra contracción, perfecto, hay que alarmarse, otra más, ahora sí, el bebé va a nacer.

-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó de dolor Bulma, al sentir otra contracción más

Chi-Chi se levantó de golpe y comenzó a gritar

-¡EL BEBÉ! ¡EL BEBÉ!

-Gyaaa! Va a nacer!

Chi-Chi cargó a su amiga en brazos y corrió hacía el hospital, formando un escándalo en este

-Esta Mujer va a dar a luz ¡AYUDENLA!

Unas enfermeras pusieron a Bulma sobre una camilla y la llevaron a emergencia

-Suerte Bulma! – Gritó a lo lejos la pelinegra deseosa de ver a su "sobrino"

* * *

-Buaaa! Buaaa! – Ese es el sonido del llanto de un bebé, eso equivale que el bebé nació exitosamente

Bulma está agotada, mientras daba a luz sintió como si Vegeta estuviera ahí, viéndola y deseando lo mejor para ella y a su hijo recién nacido.

* * *

20 minutos después llevaron el niño a brazos de Bulma, tenía los ojitos cerrados, su piel era blanca y suave y tenía un mechón de pelo morado, Bulma, de la emoción, comenzó a llorar haciendo que el bebé abriera los ojos, esa era la misma mirada de su padre, al ver esto, Bulma abrazó suavemente a su bebé, susurrado…

-Bienvenido, Trunks- ante ello Bulma esboza una dulce sonrisa

-¡Oh dios mío que lindo bebé!- Gritó Chi-Chi mientras entraba para ver al bebé

-Que tal Trunks?- Chic-Chi acariciaba el rostro del pequeño bebé que yacía viendo a su alrededor

Derepente, solamente ante los ojos de Bulma, la silueta de Vegeta apareció al lado de la camilla, Bulma, para no hacer escándalo solamente sonrió dulcemente y se limitó a decir

-Mira aquí a nuestro bebé, Trunks- susurro Bulma

Chi-Chi frunció el seño y miró a Bulma ver hacía el otro lado de la camilla

-Vegeta está aquí no?- preguntó Chi-Chi silenciosamente

-Así es – dijo Bulma tiernamente

Desde los ojos de bulma, se podía ver a un Vegeta sonriente desaparecer poco a poco…

_Continuara…_

* * *

**(N.A):**

Tranquilos amigos, todavía no se termina el fic, pronto veremos el crecimiento de Trunks y eso, Gracias **Valen** por la idea de poner más personajes y eso ^^

Bueno, espero subir mañana un nuevo capítulo, hasta entonces,

**_Hasta Luego…_**


	6. Explicaciones

-o-o-o-o-

Explicaciones

-o-o-o-o-

Capitulo 6

~o~o~o~o~

-No corras Trunks!- se escuchó a una joven decirle dulcemente a su hijo

-Lo siento mamá. No fue mi intención- se escuchó a un inocente niño disculparse ante su acto

-Tía Chi-Chi vendrá dentro de unos momentos, cuando ella esté pórtate bien ok?

-Wuhu! Tía Chi-Chi es muy buena jugando a las escondidas!- Dijo el niño sonriente y emocionado por la llegada de su "Tía"

-Ya llegué!- Dijo Chi-Chi para alarmar a todos sobre su llegada

-Hola Chi-Chi!- Dijo Bulma lavando los platos

-Tía!- Dijo el niño emocionado corriendo a los brazos de Chi-Chi

-¿Qué hay campeón?-Dijo la pelinegra acariciando el cabello de su "sobrino"

-¿Vamos a jugar a las escondidas hoy?

-Claro, pero con una condición!

-¿Cual?

-Yo cuento!- Dijo Chi-Chi cargando en brazos a Trunks

-"El tiene la misma mirada que Vegeta se parece tanto a su padre"- pensó Bulma

-Bueno en fin, me voy a trabajar portense bien y no rompan nada, Chi-Chi, te estoy vigilando, suficiente que tu me rompiste mi jarrón favorito.

-Jejeje, no volverá a pasar capitán- dijo la pelinegra poniendo una mano en su frente, así como los soldados, Trunks soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Hasta Luego, Vuelvo en un rato- Dijo Bulma para luego cerrar la puerta

Bulma se dirigió a su trabajo, trabajaba de asistente en un restaurante, su turno era hasta media tarde y volvía antes de que anocheciera a casa.

**Bulma POV'S**

Era un alivio tener a alguien como Chi-Chi para estar a su lado cuando ella más lo necesitaba, incluso, estaba saliendo con un chico nuevo en el país, se llamaba em...Goku? si Goku y cancelaba muchas veces citas con el para venir a ver Trunks pero, a el no le molestaba, en cambio, le gustaba acompañarla para venir a ver a Trunks, Trunks crecía y temo que pregunte acerca de su padre, pero, tengo fe de que el entienda todo.

**Fin de POV'S**

* * *

**2 años después**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Próximamente va a ser el día del padre, así que ¿Porque no me cuentan acerca de ellos? comienza tu Kevin- Dijo la maestra

-Bueno, el es un gran hombre, el es un policía y gana muchos dolares por días- dijo el niño, el cual se notaba que la mitad de lo que dijo era mentira

-Eso es impresionante, cuéntanos de tu padre Trunks!- Dijo la mestra

- Yo no tengo padre- Dijo Trunks un poco confundido todos los niños lo miraron raro

-¿C-Como? ¿el murió acaso? -Preguntó confundida la maestra

-em...Si, es lo único que sé- Dijo el

-Pero, quiere decir que por lo menos tienes con quien pasar el Día del padre?

-No

-Y tus abuelos?

-No tengo

-Emmm- sonó repentinamente el timbre- slgan a recreo

**Al llegar a Casa**

-Mamá?- llamó Trunks un poco nervioso

-Dime corazón?- dijo Bulma lavando un plato

-¿Que le pasó a papá?

La sangre de Bulma se congeló y abrió sus ojos como platos

-El...murió

-¿Como?- Preguntó el niño

-Estas muy pequeño para que te lo diga, fue una situación de grandes, ahora anda a dormir

-Esta bien mamá- dijo el niño, aún no satisfecho por la poca información que le proporcionó su madre

En el sueño de Trunks se apareció Vegeta, su padre y habló con el, explicando lo ocurrido, aclarando las dudas del niño...

**En la mañana**

-Buenos días Mamá

-Buenos días Hijo!

-Papá me habló en un sueño

Bulma lo miró atónita

-¿Y que te dijo cariño?

-Todo lo que necesitaba saber...

_Continuara..._


	7. Un Mejor Futuro

_**Captitulo 7**_

_Final_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Un Mejor Futuro**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bulma POV's**

Después de ya varios años, Trunks se volvió un muchacho amable, aunque a veces un poco frío, igual que su padre, pero ahora tiene novia.

Es difícil afrontar que es un adulto ya, su adolescencia fue larga y confusa, pero él siempre fue feliz, y sé que Vegeta esta orgulloso de él.

Y como pasa el tiempo..., el se encargó de fundar su propia empresa, y ganar dinero por su cuenta, pero nunca se le olvida venir a visitar a su madre.

Ya estoy sonando vieja xD, pero, me siento mal cada vez que recuerdo que ya no es mi pequeño bebé, imagínese, Chi-Chi, a pesar de todo, me viene a visitar, con su esposo, Goku ¿Recuerdan ese viejo novio que tenía? pues, así es, ellos finalmente se casaron y tienen un hijo llamado Gohan, es muchachito muy educado e inteligente y van a tener otro más.

* * *

***Toc Toc***

**Bulma: **Pase!

**Trunks:** Hola mamá!

**Bulma: **¡Que gusto verte hijo!

**Trunks: **Igual para mi madre!

**Bulma: **Y que noticias traes?

**Trunks: **Mikoto, puedes pasar - la puerta se abrió y entró una chica un poco más bajita que Trunks, pelirroja de ojos verdes y traía puesto un vestido por la rodilla de color negro con diseños dorados

**Bulma: **Mikoto! es un gusto verte! -y se dieron un fuerte abrazo

**Trunks: **Bueno mamá, Mikoto y Yo... nos vamos a casar

Los ojos de Bulma se iluminaron, siempre soñó y añoró en que su hijo se casará con una mujer hermosa

**Bulma: **Les doy mi bendición! - Dicho esto abrazó con gran fuerza a su hijo y a su nuera

* * *

**L**a Boda fue un éxito, y poco después, por fin se dió a conocer que vendría un nuevo integrante a la familia, una hermosa niña, Sakura, que le volvía a dar un aire infantil a la casa de Bulma.

- Abuelita! Abuelita!-Decía la pequeña Sakura mientras se lanzaba para abrazar a Bulma.

- Que sorpresa! están todos aquí? - Dijo Bulma viendo a la pequeña familia que se encontraba en su casa

Pero, Bulma y Trunks tenían el muy buen presentimiento, que Vegeta tambíen disfrutaba de sus compañias...

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**:'c Fue muy bonito hacer esta historia, que incluso, me conmovio a mi misma, y además de ello, es un gran avance para mi, y le agradesco a todas esas personas que me apoyaron para seguir la historia, la cual ah llegado tristemente a su fin.**

Espero les haya agradado, y sigan leyendose mis fics!

**_Hasta la_**** próxima!**


End file.
